The proposed research project focuses on the effects of hurricanes Katrina and Rita on the psychological functioning and substance use behaviors of adolescents in Louisiana. The majority of previous research on the impacts of natural disasters on children and adolescents has focused on assessment of post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). Few studies have examined how exposure to natural disasters is related to the use of cigarettes, alcohol, and marijuana among young people. Prospective studies are needed to investigate the interrelationships among exposure to hurricanes, PTSD and other symptoms of psychological distress, and substance use. The specific aims of this study are to: 1. Investigate the relationship between exposure to the hurricanes and increases in adolescent substance use behaviors from pre-disaster to post-disaster; 2. Examine whether PTSD symptomatology mediates the relationship between exposure to the hurricanes and substance use and abuse; and 3. Examine factors that may be associated with PTSD symptomatology, including the severity of disaster experiences (e.g., life threat and loss, or disruption); characteristics of the adolescent, such as demographic characteristics and predisaster functioning; characteristics of the post-disaster environment, such as the availability of social support and the presence of other major life stressors, and coping strategies that adolescents use to deal with the disaster. Our research group is in a unique position to conduct a study of the effects of exposure to Katrina and Rita on adolescents' mental health and substance use. Currently, we are studying 647 high school students in Lake Charles, Louisiana who participated in a drug abuse prevention program trial during the last school year. Prior to the hurricanes, in fall 2004, we surveyed these adolescents at baseline and 6 weeks later (post-implementation) to assess their substance use behaviors and related attitudes and beliefs. In the proposed longitudinal study, we will conduct 2 long-term follow-up assessments, which will occur at 7-and 19-months post-hurricanes, respectively, to measure substance use, psychological functioning, severity of exposure to the hurricanes, and related psychosocial constructs. This application addresses the effects of disasters on youth, an important area of research that has tremendous public health implications. Specifically, it addresses the etiology of drug abuse, a critical public health problem that is 1 of the most prominent contributors to morbidity and mortality in the U.S. The results of studies of this type may prove useful in the development of effective treatment and prevention programs for youth who have experienced the devastation of hurricanes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]